


Breathe Him In

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Unprotected Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Julian and Clark fuck by a fire. That's it.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Kudos: 3





	Breathe Him In

The wooden walls of the cottage creaked against the howling wind. Rain crashed against the roof, white noise coming from all sides, harmonizing to the crackle of firewood and their moans. Typically, when they had sex, Julian was more vocal, slinging around words that spurred Clark to continue what he was doing. Words that drove them both to go harder, faster. In this early morning, they did nothing more than vocalize their bliss, in soft moans and even softer grunts. Sometimes, they weren’t in the mood to slam their hands onto every single button they could push. Sometimes, a kiss by the fire as they watched the winter rain fall led to a touch, that led to exploration, that led to this. Led to Julian on his stomach, with Clark on top and behind him, with his legs spread apart and face pressed on a faux fur blanket. Clark thrust into Julian, slow and deliberate. He was focused more on plucking the pleasure from Julian’s lips than anything else. One of Julian’s hands were laced through Clark’s while he had his free hand held onto Clark’s sweat damp hair, keeping him in place as he filled him up again and again, his toes curling with every motion of Clark’s hips. Julian loved having Clark all over him. He could feel every inch of Clark’s body move against his in glorious unison. He reveled his encompassing warmth and the tenderness that he managed with every gentle kiss and the stroke of his thumb over the hand that he was holding. As much as he delighted in more rambunctious intimacy, he adored this even more. It was as if he’d lost all feeling in his body but at the same time felt everything in the world all at once that it became just a buzz of white-hot noise that vibrated through every nerve. The fire’s warmth fought with theirs. Each source radiating hotter and hotter. Clark panted ragged breaths into Julian’s cheek. He buried himself deep into Julian, earning a breathless shudder from him. Julian tightened around him as his fingers sank into Clark’s scalp. Still, he didn’t say a word, other than a quivering exhale of “Clark.” Clark smiled, enjoying the wave of gratification that rolled across Julian’s face. He did it again. Julian panted and moaned. He saw it rise through him, from the arch of his throat to the flutter of his lashes. Clark caught his lips again, then his tongue. Julian rocked himself back into Clark, earning the shortest gasp of surprise. Julian chuckled, teeth catching Clark’s lip for a moment. Clark smiled. With one arm propping him up, he brought the hand that was holding Julian’s towards Julian’s waist then pushed them upright. Julian brought down most of his weight onto Clark’s lap. Clark’s fingernails dug into Julian’s taut stomach. Julian rolled his head backwards, leaning on Clark’s shoulder. He trembled as Clark felt a numbing rush of ecstasy that came from having himself deep inside of Julian’s tight heat. It crashed and thrashed up his spine. Julian could feel it in how still Clark was. He slid his hand from Clark’s hair down to his tensed arms. His mouth watered still, even after all this time they’d spent sweating and kissing. Clark’s muscles loosened as his touch glided over them. Kisses ran along Julian’s neck. Clark had to remind himself where to put his bearings. His hands glided over Julian’s body. Up his chest, fingers rolling his sensitive nipples. Down his bellybutton, to his twitching cock. He gripped it and Julian jolted against him with a broken murmur. Clark reared back then bucked into him again as he began to stroke Julian. Clark kissed Julian’s cheek. “Look at me,” Clark whispered. Each stroke was more intentional, even in how languid it seemed. Julian clenched and unclenched around him as he rose and fell around his length. Julian looked at him, angling his body so he could have a good view too. Clark caressed Julian’s face, thumb running over Julian’s parted, glistening lips, gliding past his long lashes. He cradled Julian with one hand as the other worked his cock. The shadows danced and flickered over his cheeks. “You’re gorgeous,” Clark said. “You’re not so bad to look at yourself,” Julian stammered and choked on a breath as he ground their bodies together. “Clark,” Julian croaked. “I love you,” Clark intoned in time with his short thrusts as Julian’s body shook with a climax so strong that Clark could feel it in his bones. Julian’s eyes began to close but he kept them open, if only to watch the satisfaction in Clark’s blue eyes. If only to drown himself once again in how much he loved his man staring back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I listened to on repeat while writing this:  
> Bring Me to Life by Evanescence


End file.
